


The New Order

by Scoby



Series: Reylo feast [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Bossy Rey (Star Wars), Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, During Canon, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humanitarian aid, Kissing, Minor Dopheld Mitaka - Freeform, Minor Rose Tico, Minor Yago (Star Wars), New Order Politics, Oral Sex, Rey takes his hand, Sexual Humor, Stormtrooper volunteers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Rey (Star Wars), Supreme Leaders Team Reylo, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Rey takes Kylo Ren's hand and proceeds to boss around their New Order as she pleases, essentially accomplishing what the Resistance always wanted.-----“Who would possibly volunteer for such a fleet?” Pryde asks.“People volunteer for the Resistance all the time", Rey explains. "Starkiller, Fulminatrix and Supremacy were all destroyed by people who were willing to give their lives for the cause. They will volunteer for us, too, once they hear our program.”“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Pryde shakes his head and laughs.“Get this man off my bridge”, Rey orders.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo feast [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The New Order

“Ben!”

She extinguishes her lightsaber and tosses it to him. As soon as he catches it, he ignites it through the head of the guard who holds a grip of his throat with a vibroblade handle. As the body behind him falls down, he shoves the vibroblade away and runs straight to Rey.

He grasps hold of her waist and kisses her. She hesitates just a moment before giving in and relaxing her body against his, letting her hands travel up his back to his neck, locking it in place to make sure he stays this close. They are both lost into quenching the thirst that has been escalating in both of them throughout the past days, especially the past hour.

Rey pulls out first, just a tiny bit, their noses still touching as she speaks:

“The fleet… Order them to stop firing. There’s still time…”

He shuts her mouth with his own. For a moment, she drifts into the sweet oblivion of pretending that there is nothing else in the universe but this kiss. But eventually she pulls back again, placing her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away. In reality, she only manages a negligible nudge, which does not move him anywhere.

He lifts his right hand on top of hers and interlaces their fingers. His left hand snakes around her back to keep her close, as he lets his forehead fall on hers.

“It’s time to let old things die. Snoke. Skywalker. The Sith. The Jedi. The Rebels. Let it all die.”

The skins on their brows rub together as Rey shakes her head, but he does not let her go, nor does she try.

“Rey, I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring a New Order to the galaxy.”

He traces his left hand up her spine. When he reaches the back of her head, he softly tangles his fingers in her hair and pulls her head back to kiss her again. They are both melting into each other’s touch in a free fall. When they pause for air, still reluctant to increase the distance at all, he says against her lips:

“Join me, please.”

“Yes, I will”, she responds and dives into another kiss.

They are interrupted by a loud crash. With no idea about what has happened, they hurry back to the elevator hand in hand. Right after they step in, it starts moving down by itself. Somebody has ordered it and is possibly waiting for them.

Kylo passes the blue lightsaber back to Rey and they both ignite their blades, ready to face whatever awaits them on the lower level. When the door slides open, they notice that the elevator has been ordered by Hux, who looks at them with a puzzled expression. They extinguish the sabers and Kylo asks him about the crash.

“The Resistance cruiser hit us. The ship is cut in two. I need to urgently take this message to the Supreme Leader and evacuate him.”

With his last sentence, he is already trying to push past them into the elevator, but Kylo stops him.

“Too late. He’s gone. We’re the Supreme Leaders now.”

“What?” Hux looks back and forth between Kylo Ren and the girl he has heard so much about.

“That’s right”, Rey says. “And we’re about to take a shuttle out of here. Do you want to join or sink with this wreck?”

Hux glances up at the elevator ceiling, like trying to pierce it with his gaze to see if they are telling the truth. But the alarms are already on, warning about the navigation and control systems failing and indoor pressure creeping dangerously low.

Pinching his mouth into a thin line and making a quiet grunting sound, he decides to follow Kylo and Rey who are already on their way towards the hangar. The officers who have evacuated out of the command bridge are waiting by Ren’s shuttle. When he arrives, they all cram in and take off.

“Sir, the rebels are heading for Crait and there’s only a handful of them left. We can take them and finish this”, Hux urges.

“No, we are not going there. We are relocating to a new flagship and starting a New Order.”

Everyone’s gazes turn to Rey.

“And who do you think you are to say that?” Captain Peavey scowls at her.

“Rey is the other Supreme Leader”, Kylo introduces.

Peavey laughs. “The other Supreme…” His voice is cut as Kylo chokes him.

“Yes, she is. We killed Snoke and from now on you do as she and I say. Questions?”

He releases Peavey’s throat, but he does not appear to have any more questions, so Kylo continues:

“You heard her. We need a new flagship. Yago, take us to Steadfast.”

Yago obeys immediately.

“And send a single ship to Crait”, Rey adds. “One that drops there enough food for the rebels to survive a few days, until they can get a lift out.”  
  


* * *

  
The command bridge of Steadfast is crowded after a lot of Supremacy crew has evacuated there. Many of them have urgent issues they want to bring to the new Supreme Leaders’ attention.

“Firstly, we have to think about how to restore our fleet”, General Pryde stresses. “Too many stormtroopers, ships and supplies were lost with Supremacy. We have a rather good pipeline of troopers who are about to complete their training, but you have to send out a patrol to recruit more younglings from new planets. I suggest…”

“No, we are not doing that in the New Order”, Rey cuts him. She looks at him down her nose, not caring about how much she has to tilt her head back to do that.

“You mean not to recruit!?”

“The fleet will operate on a voluntary basis from now on. All stormtroopers and officers are going to be asked if they want to stay, and new are taken in only among those who are willing.”

“Who would possibly volunteer for such a fleet?”

“People volunteer for the Resistance all the time. Starkiller, Fulminatrix and Supremacy were all destroyed by people who were willing to give their lives for the cause. They will volunteer for us, too, once they hear our program.” She glances briefly at Kylo as a mental note for both that they still need to plan their program.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.” Pryde shakes his head and laughs.

“Get this man off my bridge”, Rey orders with a steady, determined voice.

“Hey, girl, I’ve been a General in this navy when it still belonged to the Empire, before you were even born…”

Pryde’s voice is lost when four stormtroopers grab him and escort him out. Rey turns to Lieutenant Mitaka:

“I need an archive droid with perfectly organised socio-economic and environmental data of the galaxy.”

Mitaka hurries to fulfil her request.  
  


* * *

  
“A bit to my left. A bit up. Yes, right there, just harder… Ohhh, not quite so hard… Aaaaah, mmmmmh!”

Rey’s orders in bed are just as resolute as her orders on the bridge. And Kylo loves them. Watching her command the officers like she had always ruled the galaxy is such a turn-on that it makes him count the hours until he can get out of the bridge and alone with her. And whenever he is alone with her and just follows exactly what she says, she is deliciously easy to please.

He could watch Rey’s orgasms forever, one after another. This morning, he has already given her two, even though they should be working on the New Order’s program. And now it seems that his tongue has just found an excellent spot for launching a third one.

This spot does not disappoint them. Rey comes with a loud scream, legs shooting straight on Kylo’s either side, back arching and hands losing their leisurely grip of his hair and grasping the sheet instead. When she has drifted back down from heights of ecstasy, he is still hard but forces himself to say:

“How about we get to the program now?”

“Are you sure?”

To emphasise her question, her fingertip draws a question mark on the shaft of his cock. When he does not answer right away but seems to hesitate, she takes the whole shaft inside her fist and slowly pulls her hand up to enclose the head.

It makes him moan, forget about the program and beg her to continue. She continues for a while, then climbs on his cock and rides him until he comes inside her. Only then she seems fully satisfied and ready for a meeting about the New Order.

Still laying down in a lazy oblivion, Kylo watches through dreamy eyes as Rey dresses up in purple knee-long pants with wide flaring legs and a turquoise shirt that leaves the middle of her back curiously open. Since she arrived on Steadfast, she has developed a creative relationship with the manager of the uniform tailoring unit, and the unit has got busy with sewing according to her ideas. Their results are far from the uniforms they are used to, and absolutely gorgeous-looking.

Part of Kylo's mind makes calculations for when he could get her out of these clothes again. But he chooses to focus first on the task at hand and slowly pushes himself up, first against his elbows, then to sitting, and starts to retrieve his own clothing from the floor and dress up.

When Rey is done with clasping the final brooch behind her neck, she turns on the archive droid that has been standing in the corner in sleep mode for a few days. She has a ton of questions to the droid, and it spits out information, statistics and analysis tirelessly for hours. Towards the evening, she is ready for a conclusion:

“It looks like the First Order regime increased the wealth gap between the haves and have-nots in the galaxy. That, combined with the social instability and insecurity arising from the erratic raids, has put people in desperate and inhumane conditions like slavery or scavenging without monetary compensation.”

Kylo nods. He has listened to the droid and can make the same conclusion. Rey's reaction is surprising, though. For the first time, she asks for Kylo's opinion about what they should do.

“Well, the fleet has a lot of resources”, he reasons. “And as we change it to function on a voluntary basis, we would expect it to decrease in size. Then, a lot can be reallocated as humanitarian aid to those who are in the most difficult situation. But we have to also change the system if we want to eradicate poverty and social injustice for good. And that needs…”

“…powerful anti-slavery laws, reinforced by the new fleet. I’m sure people will volunteer for that. And a much better tax system that actually works to channel money into providing decent work and social services rather than just military force and making the rich richer. And to give decent work, we need to initiate some galactic projects of our own. Does anything come to your mind?”

“Well, the orbits of the Hosnian planets are empty…”

“Oh yes! Excellent place for new planet construction.”

“And we still have engineers who worked on Death Star.”

“Not bad. Let’s call the project Life Star.”

They stay up until late adding details, policies, reinforcement methods and new ideas for galactic projects around reconstruction, social services and environmental remediation. When they reckon that they have enough material for broadcasting the plan to the galaxy, they lay down to sleep, Kylo on his left side and Rey on her right, so that they can look into each other’s eyes before closing them.

“Rey, can you stroke me here?” Kylo passes his hand over the right side of his face.

Rey supports her elbow on the mattress and lets her fingertips wander down his brow and cheek, along the line where the hair starts, his scar, eyebrow, eyelashes and the side of his nose. She softly strokes his hair back and caresses the uncovered ear. With her whole palm, she brushes over the entire right side of his head and neck in slow, gentle strokes.

Kylo’s breathing steadies as the touch wraps him into a sweet feeling of profound safety and comfort. He has lived on star destroyers like this for years but only now found a home.

* * *

  
Leia has been eyeing anxiously at the binary beacon ever since they landed on Crait. Nobody has responded to the distress signal they still keep sending out. This would be a very welcome moment for Rey to return with Luke. The transports they arrived with are out of fuel, and their eyes and dusty radars keep scanning the sky, waiting for the pursuit of the First Order to appear at any moment.

Even if nobody would be ready to help them with the fight, they urgently need transportation out of this world, and soon they will desperately need more food. Right after their planetfall, a mysterious package full of food supplies dropped with a parachute in front of the old base. It has been strictly rationed and is already almost gone. Leia is thinking about alternative wordings for the distress signal that could get somebody’s attention, when she hears Rose’s victorious sound next to a transmitter she has been dusting and fixing the whole morning:

“It’s working!”

Rose browses through different frequencies. Each of them is playing the same melody she cannot recognise. She stops on one, tunes up the volume and connects the transmitter to a holoprojector so that everyone can hear and see the broadcasted holovid.

It is showing glimpses from different planets, a bit like it was some kind of tourism advertisement. When the music approaches an epic ending, the holovid arrives on a star destroyer and the figure of General Hux appears.

“You have just heard the anthem of the New Order, which marks the beginning of a new regime that will restore true peace. And now, to present the program of the New Order, please welcome Supreme Leaders Kylo Ren and Rey.”

They hear applause from live audience that is not visible in the holovid. Then, their jaws drop when they see, just like Hux introduced, Kylo Ren appearing in the projection together with Rey. Rey smiles to the whole galaxy the same smile they are familiar with - just the yellow and pink drapes falling from her shoulders are new.

“He has forced her into this! We have to go to rescue her!” Finn rages.

His fists tighten and he approaches the holoprojector like he was about to punch through the figure of Kylo Ren in hopes that he would really feel it. But Leia steadies him with a gentle hand on his shoulder and signals everyone to stay quiet and listen.

When Kylo and Rey have finished describing everything they about to do to the galaxy, their projections disappear and the New Order anthem starts playing again. Leia sighs and looks around at the small group of pale and skinny rebels.

“That’s it, then. Everything we have been fighting for. And now it’s finally about to be done. It has been an honour to go through this with each one of you, and with each one we have lost. I still hope that we get a transport out and you all get to go to your homes and rebuild your lives in the new regime. But know that even if we die here, our job has been done and our legacy will always live.”

Everyone takes a deep breath, preparing to die alongside Leia and each other, just like they had prepared to do when originally leaving their homes behind to volunteer for the Resistance. They just had not planned for it to happen this way, stranded on a barren planet with a constant taste of salt in their mouths, and with the end of the war so close in sight that it feels like cruel irony if they cannot experience any of the life in peace afterwards.

Then, as Rose turns down the volume of the broadcast, they hear a crackling but unmistakable sound from another transmitter that they are using for sending the distress signal and listening to possible responses:

“General, we have heard you. We are coming for you.”  
  


* * *

  
The fleet has shrunk down to about a quarter of its First Order size, after they gave everyone the choice of staying of leaving. To Rey, it still looks huge.

Among the highest-ranking officers, most have decided to stay. Sometimes Kylo has the feeling that they like Rey more than they have ever liked him. Only General Pryde has left because of not getting along with her.

From Hux, it was first difficult to find out what he wanted to do. When Kylo first asked about it, he went uneasy, like it was something difficult for him to say. After a long while of rambling without getting to the point, Hux finally shyly asked if he could become the chief engineer for the Life Star project.

Amused about how difficult this simple question had been for Hux, who had previously not hesitated with blowing up whole planets, Kylo granted him that position. Part of him was thankful that it would keep Hux out of the command bridge for quite a while.

When new volunteers come in, Kylo briefly interviews everyone, in an attempt to make sure that they come for the right reasons and none of the First Order veterans has been pressuring them out of habit. Even though he only spends a brief time with each one, the interviews occupy him for several full days after they sent out a broadcast with a call for volunteers.

Lots of people from all over the galaxy show up, many of them with a history of being oppressed themselves and wanting to make sure that things change for their friends and families. Sometimes their answers are vague and long, featuring their whole life story to explain their situation. That makes Kylo feel like probing their minds to get to the point faster, but Rey has forbidden that technique as unethical and thus unsuitable for the New Order. So he breathes deep and finishes every interview by talking and listening only.

After going through dozens of miners, scavengers, fathier stable workers and other types of slaves, he comes across with a familiar face.

“FN-2187, are you really volunteering?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“But why? After you already once left…”

“Because it's the right thing to do.”


End file.
